An, Ann, n' Anny: Blood of Angels, Sins of Devils
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: An, Ann, and Anny were almost typical teenage girls. They go to high school, gawk at guys, and try to avoid mean girls. But life is about to take a turn for the worst for Ann. Who is out to hunt her? Who is killing the people she loves? And why? Is her mysterious bad boy Larie more than he appears to be? Rating will change later on. Ans/Kankers. Story will contain scenes of death.
1. 1: Welcome to Peach Creek High School

**An, Ann, n' Anny: Blood of Angels, Sins of Devils**

* * *

My new story, which I'm sure will probably be my next big break with my fans. If you loved That Makes Three Of Us, and Heavenly Sinful, you'll like this. It'll deserve some follows, favorites, and reviews.

The plot is that An, Ann, and Anny are all living normal, yet hectic lives of typical teenage high school girls. They live in the cul-de-sac with their friends. Their love interests are the Kanker brothers. The story centers around Larie knowing a dark secret and trying to protect Ann, but before their very eyes, a massacre begins to happen in Peach Creek. They don't know who the killer is, but they are out for Ann, and want everyone out of the way first. The story will start off simple and sweet like they always do but it'll progress and become scary and good and deep and is sure to give you the feel of always being on your toes with plot twists and turns. Thats what my stories will do to you. It'll make you laugh and cry and rage and shtuff. For now it'll be rated T, but I'm sure that later on it may become M, relating to sex scenes, drugs, alcohol, smoking, and now it is T so whoever wants to read will be able to follow and favorite.

ALSO: I DO NOT OWN AN ANN N ANNY. They belong to the lovely and inspirational vampiremeerkat! Kudos to her! :)

Here's chapter 1, the prologue, sneak peek, or whatever you'd like to call it. Please follow, favorite, and review so I can continue!

* * *

An, Ann, and Anny were almost typical teenage girls. They went to high school, gawked at guys, and tried to avoid mean girls. But life is about to take a turn for the worst for Ann. Who is out to hunt her? Who is killing the people she loves? And why? Is Larie more than he appears to be? Rating will change later on. Ans/Kankers

* * *

**1: Welcome to Peach Creek High School**

* * *

Anny groaned as she rolled out of her heated water bed and onto the carpeted floor. Her pink hair flopped over her face as she sat up and yawned. She groaned as she finally got up and looked at herself in her lit up mirror, stained with her red lipstick marks and covered in stickers and pictures. "I have a lot of work to do..." Anny grumbled as she looked at herself. She was so imperfect. Why couldn't she be skinny and tall and beautiful and perfect and popular like Karen!? She grabbed a perfume bottle and slung it angrily at the mirror as she flopped back down onto her bed.

* * *

An yawned loudly in her most adorable fashion as she got up, and immediately dug under her purple bed for a 2-day-old slice of toast she had saved. While rummaging under the bed she found a hot pink high heel that belonged to Anny, some old magazines, chewed gum, candy wrappers, pizza boxes, some paper clips and cereal bits, and a broken off barbie head. She eventually found the toast, and ate it up, then hopped out of bed to get ready. She could hear her younger brother screaming from above her, but ignored him as she applied some blush and Chapstick, brushed out her red hair, and hopped up the basement stairs and out the door.

* * *

The red alarm clock ringed aloud, the noise dinging all across the room until it woke Ann up. She sat up in her bed and stretched her petite arms up into the air, her waist-long hair falling back into its natural position. She sighed deeply as she hopped up onto the carpeted floor and began to make her bed. She had a long day ahead of her. Once she had finished the morning chores, she walked over to her detailed white vanity and began to primp. Firstly, she put on her clothes. She then brushed her long black cascading waves of hair, added some clear lip gloss, sprayed on her favorite perfume, sanitized her hands, and ran down the stairs out the door.

* * *

The girls all eventually arrived at school that morning. They met up at the stairs like they always did, no matter rain, sleet, hail, snow, scorching heat, or freezing cold. They made their grand entrance inside together in their typical fashion.

Anny wore one of her favorite shirts, a pink tank top, she had on her jeans, white belt, and white converse, with her gold earrings and several layers of makeup.

An was simple with her clothing. She wore her pink t-shirt covered in white hopping bunnies, a jean jacket, and her jean pants, with pink ballet flats.

Ann was elegant as always, wearing a simple black tank top, white jacket, jean shorts, and flip flops. She always made sure she was properly covered. But we can't forget, as usual, she wore her sock-hat, but left her hair down and flowing underneath it.

The girls all looked pretty great today. They were walking to their lockers, when they were confronted by the queen bee, Karen. "Ew, you tramps look even worse than you did yesterday." She laughed and sneered at them as she flipped her hair and strutted off down the hallway. Anny crossed her arms and growled under her breath. "Dumb bit-" she was cut short and blushed when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled up at her boyfriend Tee. "Hey baby, whats up?" He grinned as he leaned down and kissed her on her makeup coated cheek.

"Nothing." She replied as she giggled and twirled her hair in her finger. Tee smirked and led her off, leaving the other two girls. "Goodness me..." Ann shook her head and watched as Jay confronted An. "Good morning beautiful, I brought you a flower." Jay's cheeks tinted light pink as he handed An a fresh daisy. An's face lit up enthusiastically as she followed him off through the hallway. Ann frowned and rubbed the side of her shoulder as she looked around awkwardly. She sighed as the bell rang loudly and everyone scattered around the narrow hallways. It was so sad to be alone. Larie was just... to wild for her taste. He was out of the question. She waited for the crowd to clear out, and when she thought she was alone, she bumped into the boy in her thoughts, Larie Kanker on her way to homeroom.

* * *

Hi guys! This is the sneak peek! I hope you enjoyed it! Pretty please leave a review and make sure to follow and favorite and share with your friends so I can update! Love ya!


	2. 2: A Sudden Tragedy

**An, Ann, n' Anny: Blood of Angels, Sins of Devils**

* * *

An, Ann, and Anny were almost typical teenage girls. They went to high school, gawked at guys, and tried to avoid mean girls. But life is about to take a turn for the worst for Ann. Who is out to hunt her? Who is killing the people she loves? And why? Is Larie more than he appears to be? Rating will change later on. Ans/Kankers

* * *

**2: A Sudden Tragedy**

* * *

After that day had ended, the Ans went home. Tee was hand-in-hand with Anny, guiding her to his trailer. An and Jay went out to eat, and Ann proceeded to walk home alone. It was a rather chilly evening, and the wind was blowing hard, making her long hair whip all over the place. She trudged along the concrete and decided to take a shortcut down the lane to get home.

She went inside of her house and shut the door. Something just didn't feel right that evening. She took in a deep exasperated breath as she laid her backpack and books down on the sofa. She yawned tiredly. She didn't feel hungry that evening. She wasn't in the mood to do much at all. She shook her head at herself, before going to take a nice long shower. She walked into the bathroom and pulled the door closed before preparing herself to clean up. Once she was undressed, she stepped under the shower and let out a huff of relief. She didn't hear the repetitive ringing of her phone over her loud rainhead shower.

She eventually exited, and put her nice warm pajamas on and blow dried her hair. She brushed her teeth, and rain a round brush through her hair. She cleaned up her remaining mess and went to check her phone. She had a lot of missed calls and texts, and that was unusual. She dialed Anny's number, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Anny asked in a teary tone.

"What's the matter, everyones been calling me!?" Ann ran her fingers through her silky strands as she trudged down the stairs and into her living room.

"Jamie died, they found her dead in her room with a dozen stab wounds in her stomach." Anny explained through her tears. "Are you serious? This better not be some sick joke!" Ann exclaimed, her heart literally stopping for a brief second.

"I'm not joking... Her funeral services are tonight." Anny mumbled in the saddest tone.

"Okay. I'll meet you and An there." Ann responded, and ended the call.

She headed up to her room, getting appropriately dressed and grabbing her small pocketbook as she raced out the door. She ran right into Larie and gasped. "What are you doing here?! You scared the daylights out of me!" Ann cried. "I'm not letting my lady walk out here alone in the dark." Larie smiled slightly and flipped his hair out of his face as he slid his boney hands down into his pants pockets. "I'm not your lady." Ann stated as she locked the front door of her home and continued walking to the town funeral home, Larie tagging along by her side.

"I just want to make sure your safe is all." Larie said, examining Ann lovingly. Ann didn't respond as she entered the funeral home. So many people were crying, especially Sam. It broke Ann's heart, and she couldn't bear to watch him. She and Larie entered the viewing area, and Ann spotted her friends, but first she wanted to see Jamie.

The coffin was pink and adorned beautifully, you could tell it was custom made and expensive. There were flowers and grave decorations everywhere. Jamie had died so young. Ann walked up to the coffin, looking down at her. Her blonde wavy hair was resting around her pale face, and she had on what was her favorite blue dress, and still had on her braces. Her stuffed animals were tucked securely around her. Ann felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly turned away to sit between An and Anny in the front row. Larie sat beside of his brother and began whispering to him. Ann wiped a few tears off of An's cheek and neglected the ones rolling off of her own face.

The funeral was long, depressing, and miserable, and the three girls walked out with the three guys. It was very late by now, and Tee took them to a deserted lake to start some late night mischief. "Okay," Tee began as he put out a cigarette he was previously smoking on. "Let's swim!" he laughed and threw everything off but his boxers. Larie and Jay immediately joined him, and they splashed each other before looking towards the Ans.

"Come on baby!" Tee hollered towards Anny, who nodded and flipped her pink hair behind her shoulders. Anny quickly threw off everything but her bra and panties and hopped into the water with Larie and Tee and Jay, who were already only in their underwear. An blushed and ran into the water, still in her clothes. Ann stood there, watching in shock. "Come on sockhead!" Anny laughed and waved at her to come in. "I don't think so..." Ann frowned as she watched. "Please! Come on Double N! It's fun, and the waters great!" An cried out, giving her pleading puppy eyes.

Ann took in a deep breath and sighed, giving into peer pressure. "Alright, just this once I suppose." she mumbled, and Larie watched with anticipation as she stripped to nothing but her bra and panties and neatly folded her clothes. Larie took her hands as she slid her body into the dark water. Her hair floated in the water, and the group began to play fight in the water, until Anny and Tee began to make out. An and Jay relaxed together on the grass and talked, and Ann and Larie kept swimming in the middle of the lake.

"Hey... I know you think I only want you for sex, but what I feel about you is a lot more than that. I want a real relationship with you and only you. I know you've heard the "man-whore" talk, but it's not true. Yeah, I've had girlfriends before, and you've made me realize why things didn't work out with them. Just try to hear me out here. Put yourself in my shoes." Larie whispered in her ear, and Ann couldn't help but blush.

Ann nodded in understanding, then sighed shakily as Larie unlatched her bra from the back, and slipped it off of her. He sent slow kisses up her neck. She gasped and quickly pulled away when she realized what she was doing. She grabbed her bra and quickly latched it back around her as she ran out of the water and sprinted home, putting her clothes on piece by piece on the way. She was so ashamed. She couldn't change for what she really wanted.

* * *

Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but heres the exciting new chapter! Please follow, favorite, and review, and get this story out there! Love you all! Thanks for the support!


	3. 3: A Hunter's Game

** An, Ann, n' Anny: Blood of Angels, Sins of Devils**

* * *

An, Ann, and Anny were almost typical teenage girls. They went to high school, gawked at guys, and tried to avoid mean girls. But life is about to take a turn for the worst for Ann. Who is out to hunt her? Who is killing the people she loves? And why? Is Larie more than he appears to be? Rating will change later on. Ans/Kankers

* * *

**3: A Hunter's Game**

* * *

Ann couldn't sleep that night. She had too much on her mind. Flashbacks of Jamie came to her mind. Her soft light blonde curls were always down or up in a ponytail. She always had one of her stuffed toys with her. She would always bat her long thick eyelashes for what she wanted, and usually got it. She was so cute. The pictures in her mind faded away and she wiped some tears from her cheeks. Who could have killed such a sweet little girl? She sat up in her bed, letting her stress out by crying.

Her bedroom door opened and she sniffled when she saw An and Anny. They flicked the light switch on, and flopped onto the bed beside of her. "Are you okay?" An questioned as she stroked Ann's hair. "Yes, I'm just upset over Jamie." she replied, wiping her remaining tears away and sniffling. Anny grabbed a bottle of pastel pink nail polish and painted over Ann's bare toenails. An proceeded to french braid Ann's hair, and grabbed a hair tie from the bedside stand, and tied it into place. The girls were silent as they listened to the crickets chirping outside.

"Hey sockhead, why won't you date Larie?" Anny questioned as she changed into her nightgown. Ann shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, I'm focused on my studies." Ann answered blandly as she stared at her pink toenails. An smiled at her successful braid and bounced to Anny's side. "He loves you a lot. You should give him a chance, just to try it out. You need a boyfriend anyways." Anny suggested, and Ann let out a quiet sigh of thought. "Alright, if you insist. I'll think about it." Ann mumbled reluctantly, and both An and Anny squealed in delight.

Ann nodded, and got up, excusing herself to her restroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. Vibrant green eyes, long black hair, dull pale skin tone, and the pretty face of a young girl was all she had. She heard a quiet knock at the window and spun around quickly. She gasped, then let out a huff when she realized it was Larie. She slid the window open and they stared at each other briefly before slowly leaning into a gentle kiss. "How did you manage to get up here?" Ann whispered as they released, and placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I climbed a tree." Larie did a sheepish halfway smile to her as he spoke, then leaned up to kiss her nose.

Ann nodded and blushed, pushing her bangs back by brushing her fingers through her hair. Oddly enough, the shame had seemed to fade away to the feeling of adoration. She had fallen into a lustful romance with a boy she thought she hated. He kissed her again, then pulled away happily. "Ann, date me." he ordered, his deep blue eyes glimmering. "Perhaps I'll take it into consideration." Ann giggled and looked away timidly, covering her blushing face with her petite hands. "Ann! Your parents are home!" Anny yelled loudly. Ann gasped and quickly locked lips with him repetitively, her brave side obviously coming out at the last moment. "You have to go now, and so do I. Goodnight." Ann kissed him tenderly and he grinned.

"Goodnight beautiful!" He shouted as he proceeded to make his way down. Ann giggled with joy as she slid the window shut and rocketed down the stairs to meet her parents. She jumped into her father's arms, in which she hadn't seen in seven months time. Her mother hugged her tightly from the back, and she let her tears flow. Her two best friends smiled and sat at the top of the stairs, watching the scene unfold. Once the evening of catching up was through for them all, the girls went to sleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up, relieved that it was the weekend. "What are we going to do today?" Anny questioned, pacing as she tried to think of some sort of idea. Ann was still jittery and happy about the other night. She closed her eyes, running a brush through her hair and giggling to herself at the thought of her crush. "Sockhead! What is up with you!?" Anny grumbled, crossing her arms.

Ann smiled, wrapping her hair around her finger and twirling it gracefully. "Nothing." she lied, letting her hair unfold from around her finger. "You like someone, don't you!?" Anny laughed, and An giggled excitedly as she continued to eat a Snickers candy bar. "I do, I do..." Ann admitted, turning around with a happy glow on her cheeks and wide smile. "Who is it?" An asked anxiously. "It's Larie. We're practically in a relationship now." Ann announced proudly, and both Anny and An began to squeal and jump with joy and happiness for their best friend.

"Really!?" Anny squeaked, sitting up on the bed. "Yes." Ann responded, grinning towards the girls with sparkling white teeth. "We should meet up with the boys today! We can go on a triple date. Let's go camping." An quickly proclaimed, jumping up as she shouted her idea. "That sounds wonderful." Ann agreed, brushing her long strands into place with her round hairbrush. Anny looked a bit reluctant at first, then sighed. "I guess it'll work." she stated quietly, wondering how she'd do without her makeup and hair curlers. "Should I call Tee?" she continued, grabbing her phone from the bedside table. "I suppose." Ann responded, beginning to gather her items.

Anny began to blabber into the phone, and Ann smiled to herself, feeling very excited. "Well, I guess me and An are gonna get home so we can pack. See ya at the trailer park Sockhead." Anny announced, ruffling Ann's hair purposely to mess it up. Ann rolled her eyes and watched as Anny grabbed An's hand and dragged her out the door.

* * *

Ann eventually arrived at the trailer park. Her long flowy hair rested around her shoulders and waist. She wore her white t-shirt, jean shorts, and white flip flops. She wore minimum make up, this including one coat of mascara, a swipe of blush on each cheek, and a layer of lip gloss. Larie grinned when he saw her, and she blushed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Hey." he stated, smiling happily at her. She giggled a bit and allowed him to take her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Hello." she whispered, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Come on lovebirds!" Tee yelled, pointing at the old light blue station wagon that had about paid it's due. Ann smiled and sighed, watching as Larie grabbed her bags into his arms and carried them for her to the trunk of the run-down vehicle. It popped open, and he piled them inside. Ann climbed into the vehicle, Larie squeezing in with her once he had finished putting away her bags. "Let's hit the road." Tee smirked and turned the car on, listening to the old engine make a bunch of racket, before he began to race down the highway towards the woods.

"So... are you and Ann dating now?" Jay asked as he looked up to his brother. "I think we are." Larie snickered and winked towards Ann, who gave him a sheepish smile as she stared out of the dirty window. Anny sat in the front with Tee and propped her bare feet up on the dash, leaning back in the seat and letting out a dramatic sigh. "What will we do once we gotta go to school monday?" she pondered, twirling her hair around her index finger. "I guess just go to school baby." Tee replied, looking around with a puzzled look after he had finished speaking. "How the hell did I end up here? I don't even know where the hell I am." he grumbled, glancing around and examining the atmosphere.

An old dirt road in the middle of the woods. He had lost track of where he was going while he was chatting and listening in on everyone's conversations. "Whatever. It's getting late. Let's just call it a day and camp here." he suggested, slowly moving his gaze back to the front of his side of the dash. He was basically out of gas as well. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, hopping out. Everyone looked a bit confused, but followed him out. It was about 7:10 PM around this time, and It was getting dark fast.

"Why are we here?" Jay questioned, flipping his shaggy blonde locks out of his face. "I'm out of gas and I'm lost, all right? Everyone check your phones and see if you've got signal." he ordered, watching as everyone slipped their phones out of their purses and pockets. They were all silent before shaking their heads. "Well fuck. This is like a movie scene or something." Anny grumbled, crossing her arms and grimacing as she looked around. "Let's all calm down. We need to get some rest so we can figure out what to do tomorrow." Ann instructed, popping the trunk of the car open and grabbing a handful of luggage before heading into the forest.

Larie chuckled a little at her and sighed, slowly toddling along behind her. Jay carried the rest of the luggage, including the cooler, while Tee pushed past the crowd with a solar powered lantern. They stopped in a small clearing, and Tee got on his tiptoes, hanging the lantern on a tree branch. The area was lit well enough, so they let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. Let's set up camp." Jay mumbled, looking around and placing his hands on his hips.

* * *

Once the group had finished setting up the camp, they lit a fire, and snuggled around it together to stay warm since it was rather cold. Yet, it was silent. It was totally silent besides the sound of the fire crackling, and the serene sounds of nature. The crickets chirping, the frogs croaking, water flowing down a stream, and a hoot owl in the distance. The teenagers were rather quiet. Which was unusual.

Anny was wrapped up in Tee's arms, resting in his lap. He was playing with her hair, and was a bit zoned out of the world. An was between Jay's legs, his bony arms wrapped tightly around the front of her body, with a blanket draped loosely over them. Then we had Ann and Larie, who were barely touching finger tips. "You two are no fun." Anny grumbled, rolling her eyes and leaning into her boyfriend's embrace. Tee chuckled and raked his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

Larie glanced towards Ann, who was staring off into the woods. "You okay?" he whispered, wrapping his arm around her delicately. "I'm fine, I just have a sudden feeling of dread." she replied, slowly scooting towards him to really lean against him. "Oh, sorry." he replied, slowly twirling her hair around his index finger. "I'm so sleepy..." An groaned, stretching out her long legs and arms as she nuzzled herself into her boyfriend's warmth. "Let's all hit the hay. It's super late." Jay suggested, yawning as he leaned back against a tree.

The entire group nodded at about the same time, and got comfortable, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber. It was extremely silent, until the sound of rustling leaves made Ann bolt up. She whipped her head in both directions and sighed shakily, a feeling of fear overwhelming her. She shook Larie's leg gently, feeling paranoid and alone, and needing some form of comfort. "What's wrong?" he questioned quickly before yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Somethings out here." she whimpered, hugging her knees and glancing around.

"I'm gonna look." Larie mumbled, pushing himself up off of the ground. "Larie, don't, please!" Ann whined, looking up at him with teary eyes. "I'll be alright." Larie said, letting out an exasperated sigh as he shuffled along towards the trees. He stopped and looked around, then turned to face Ann. "See, nothing." he shrugged, then gasped and jumped back in shock when he heard the loud cling of a knife hit the side of the cooler. It had barely missed him. "Oh my god!" Ann cried out, ultimately waking the group.

The knife was lodged into the side of the cooler. Larie turned around and backed up quickly, heading towards the fire pit. "What the fuck!?" Tee grumbled, then let out a long string of cuss words as the fire blew out with a strong gust of wind. Ann began to shake, hugging her knees and quietly crying. "What's going on!?" Anny growled, jerking off her sleeping mask and tossing it to the side. "Shh," Tee whispered, sliding his hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

Jay and An were silent, struck by fear. It was quiet for a few minutes, until a bright light shone from behind the trees, and the popular group stepped out, bursting into laughter. "Haha! We really scared the hell out of you losers!" Karen chuckled, flipping her hair behind her shoulders as she pulled the knife from the cooler, twirling it between her fingers. Her other popular friends laughed obnoxiously loud with her, and they all backed up as Anny jumped up to her feet.

"You dumb bitch!" she hissed, swatting the knife out of Karen's hand and tackling her to the ground. "Stop!" An whimpered, trying to pull Anny off as she began to punch Karen in the face. Karen screamed and violently shoved Anny away, allowing her other popular friends from her clique pull her up to her feet. "You're a crazy bitch!" she cried, running off with the girls.

Anny shook her head and frowned angrily, popping her knuckles. "Ann, are you okay?" An asked as she rushed to her friends side. Anny followed her slowly, kneeling down in front of the black-haired girl. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ann sighed softly, frowning and wiping her tears away. "I just want to go home."

* * *

It's literally been FOREVER. I know. I'm so sorry to, so I made a long, dramatic chappy because I love you guys! Enjoy, and pretty please leave a review! It'd mean the world to me! I wanna get this story going again. Love ya! 3


End file.
